


Вампиризм — не порок

by diei_elf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Vampire Stiles Stilinski, Vampires, Vegetarians & Vegans, vegan stiles, на русском, стая вампиры, стая временно вампиры
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diei_elf/pseuds/diei_elf
Summary: au: где все оборотни (и Стайлз) становятся вампирами, и Стайлз, будучи вегетарианцем, отказывается пить кровь животных. Принимать меры по голодовке приходится самому убедительному...
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 22





	Вампиризм — не порок

**Author's Note:**

> мата почти нет, насилие против животного не графическое - в одной сцене

Стайлз не знал, что он сделал такого ужасного в прошлой жизни, чтобы в этой ему так не везло.

Может, он забирал леденцы у детей, может, потрошил чужих овец…

Иначе как еще объяснить то, что произошло?..

Он гребаный вампир.

Единственный обычный человек в стае, который придерживается этически верных взглядов — отказа от мясоедства, стал кровососом.

Вселенная точно играет с ним нечестно…

[Неделей ранее]

Приходить в пропахший псинами (прости, Скотти) лофт каждый день и проводить здесь свои будни в компании друзей, стало привычным делом для Стайлза. Да и для остальных тоже.

После того, как криппи-дед Питер вернулся из царства Аида живым, в стае Дерека изменилось достаточно многое. Во-первых, Питер попросился стать бетой Дерека (что было довольно странно, но Стайлз думал, это все потому, что Питер крайне не хотел быть слабой омегой, которую было б проще снова убить), и Дерек согласился, хоть и не сразу. Во-вторых, Эрика, Бойд и Айзек стали более опытными бетами, и вскоре смогли убедить Скотта вступить в стаю. За Скоттом пошла Эллисон, а за Эллисон Лидия, которая осталась одна, ибо козел Джексон свалил в Париж — за французскими булочками. И, конечно, Стайлз. Он стал завершающей стадией этого преобразования года, когда, будучи обычным человеком без способности кусать-рвать других когтями, разбивать черепа криком, попадать в яблоко со ста метров с закрытыми глазами, стал членом стаи.

Стаи. Это было непросто переварить сразу. Но со временем… со временем, Стайлз понял, что быть в стае — это круче, чем быть мальчиком на побегушках для нее. В стае все заботились друг о друге. Даже будучи человеком, Стайлз ощущал эту тонкую связь между всеми ними, и чувствовал других на каком-то новом — высшем уровне.

И сейчас, в воскресенье, когда все были в лофте — создавалось ощущение, словно вся семья дома. Было так тепло и спокойно… почти спокойно.

— Переключишь на другой канал хоть еще раз, я заберу у тебя пульт, — раздался бесстрастный голос Питера с кресла, и Стайлз чувствовал скрытую агрессию, исходящую от оборотня, — силой, — добавил тот тверже.

Стайлз вздохнул и положил пульт возле себя на диван. На экране телевизора шел «Хемлок Гроув», который Стилински начал смотреть когда-то, но так и не досмотрел из-за… чего-то, Стайлз не помнит чего. Да и все равно уже. Голова Стайлза сейчас была забита другим, и он даже не обратил внимание на то, что идет по телевизору, он, если честно, даже не заметил, что переключает каналы беспрерывно, пока Питер не сказал об этом.

Питер почувствовал смятения подростка, и что-то на уровне инстинктов заставило его закрыть ноутбук и отложить его на кофейный столик.

— Ты свои таблетки пил сегодня?

Стайлз зажевал губу. Он, наконец, обратил внимания на то, что происходит в сериале, и тупо пялился на кровавые сцены, заглушая внутреннюю неприязнь к крови в целом.

— Да, — ответил вскользь Стайлз, — а ты когда-нибудь встречал вампиров вживую?

Питер коротко вздохнул, но ничего едкого не сказал, отвечая лишь на заданный ему вопрос:

— К счастью, не довелось.

— А если доведется… — Стайлз посмотрел на Питера таким взглядом, словно сейчас огласит новость: что один из вампиров стоит у них за дверью. Но Питер успокаивал себя тем, что а) это же Стайлз, странности в поведение для него не редкость и б) оборотень первый бы узнал о присутствии кого-то чужого, нежели человек.

— Не хочется спрашивать, но, думаю, у меня нет выбора. Что с тобой, Стилински? Неужели долговременное прибытие в стае пробудило в тебе какие-то скрытые способности к предчувствию?

— Ну… хах… — Стайлз заерзал на месте, словно мягкий кожаный диван стал вдруг кучей сена, — да не обращай внимания. Наверное, я правда забыл утром выпить Аддерол. Кстати, пойду проверю Скотта. Думаю, их с Элисон жаркое уже изжарилось до углей…

— Стайлз…

Но подросток уже вскочил с дивана и ретировался на кухню, ощущая на себе взгляд криппи-оборотня до тех пор, пока полностью не скрылся из гостиной.

На кухне его встретил Скотт, который повернулся к Стайлзу, когда тот вошел. На лице оборотня все еще была улыбка от того, что Эллисон что-то щебетала ему на ухо парой секунд ранее. Но, почувствовав волнение Стайлза, улыбка Скотта сошла.

— Все хорошо? — спросил Скотт с малой долей беспокойства.

Стайлз махнул рукой, мол, «да заебись», и запрыгнул на барный стул, подтаскивая открытую кулинарную книгу к себе. Стуча пальцами по столешнице и смотря неотрывно в книгу, Стайлз выдал себя, и Скотт окончательно убедился — что что-то не так, и поэтому отпустил из своих объятий девушку и подошел к другу. Скотт положил свою широкую руку на плечо Стайлза, и Стайлз мысленно ругнулся.

— Ты какой-то… напряженный, — нахмурился оборотень.

— О да-а… — усмехнулся Стайлз, — напряженный.

Пробегая в третий раз взглядом по рецепту и замечая «курицу» в списке ингредиентов, Стайлз закрыл книгу. Скотт стоял рядом, не понимая, что происходит, и от того выглядя растерянно, как щеночек, так… что Стайлзу стало жалко Скотта. А еще захотелось все рассказать. Вот черт.

Стайлз знал, что он мастер болтать обо всем, но он умел держать язык за зубами, когда это было нужно, окей? Особенно, когда об этом попросил Дитон — такой важный человек в сфере сверхъественного.

Но не рассказывать что-то лучшему другу это же так сложно… Особенно, если это напрямую (ну, почти) касается друга. Может, Дитон поймет его? К тому же он знал, кому рассказывал. Чего он вообще хотел? Чтобы Стайлз пропустил эту «новость» мимо себя, словно ничего не узнал? Хах.

— Аа-а… — Стайлз уронил голову поверх книги, развалившись на барной стойке. Эллисон и Скотт обменялись взглядами. — Да-я-так-не-могу… Но-если-расскажу-Дитон-будет-считать-меня-несерьезным-и-никогда-не-станет-обучать… Скотт, что мне делать?

Стайлз поднял голову, смотря на Скотта еще более щенячьими глазами, какими тот смотрел на Стайлза.

— Можешь повторить помедленнее? Я не разобрал…

— Кажется, Дитон сказал ему что-то, но запретил рассказывать остальным, — неуверенно сказала Эллисон. Скотт приподнял брови, смотря на свою девушку. — Что? Наш учитель по истории говорит по триста слов в секунду, мне пришлось как-то научиться понимать его ради конспектов.

— Не думаю, что Дитон будет против, если ты расскажешь, — пожал плечами Скотт.

Стайлз кисло смотрел в сторону несколько секунд, обдумывая, какова вероятность, что Дитон (тот Дитон, который в априори никогда не сердится) может рассердиться на него за то, что он проболтался. И какова вообще вероятность, что именно этого Дитон и хотел… Сам бы Стайлз, не скажи ему держать язык за зубами, никогда б, скорее всего, не стал оглашать «новости» оборотням. Они, как правило, вспыльчивые натуры. И не любят, когда что-то из вне указывает, как им поступать. А ситуация была именно такая.

— Ладно, — смирился Стайлз и поглубже вдохнул, чтобы собраться. Внутри все искрило от того, что вот оно — ему больше не придется держать все в себе. А он молчал целых два дня! — Помнишь, Скотт, ты попросил меня забрать у Дитона твой рюкзак? Ну, да помнишь, наверное, это было позавчера… В общем, я зашел не вовремя, и вроде как подслушал — случайно — один разговор…

— Стайлз, давай сразу к сути.

— Ладно, ладно… В общем, ты же знаешь, что наш город — маяк для всего ненормального, да? Кажется, этот маяк стал слишком ярким, и притянул корабль проблем.

— А поточнее? — попросила Эллисон. Она слышала краем уха недавно странный разговор отца с кем-то по телефону, и, возможно, это как-то связано с тем, что пытается сказать Стайлз.

— Ну, если коротко, то через неделю начинается Шишига, это время, когда пробуждается нечисть, Скотт, и Неметон усиливает этот эффект «восстания мертвых», и это, вроде как, опасно. Нас, может, вряд ли удивят восставшие из могил мертвецы, но других жителей… ну, они рады не будут.

— Почему Алан молчал об этом? — теперь Скотт был похож на щеночка, который пытается свирепствовать, но у него это не получается, потому что он слишком милый. Эллисон погладила своего парня по волосам.

— И как это предотвратить? — спросила она.

— У Дитона есть план, но он вам не понравится… — сморщился Стайлз, — он мне тоже не особо понравился. Но думаю, что другого выхода нет.

— Что за план, Стайлз?

— Эм… нам всем надо стать вампирами, — повисло молчание, и даже Питер, подслушивающий разговор, напрягся. — Я же сказал, что вам не понравится. А теперь давайте вместе придумаем, как расскажем об этом Дереку.

[настоящее время, у Неметона]

Наверное, вы скажете, что водить хороводы — весело.

Да, но только если ты не подросток, вы не в лесу ночью, и ваша жизнь не зависит от того, как ветеринар прочитает древнее заклятье на мертвом языке.

Стайлз чувствовал себя злой лесной нимфой, которой не хватало только черной мантии. Они все были хмурые (по многим причинам; холодно, темно, стремно, заставили держаться за руки), а еще все молчали и ощущали это напряжение. Стайлз попытался пошутить минуту назад, до того, как Дитон открыл свою книжку с секретиками, но все сделали вид, что оглохли, и Стайлз решил больше не шутить. Ситуация не та. Через несколько минут он потеряет свою сверхъестественную девственность (хоть какую-то он потеряет). Это должен быть торжественный момент, или вроде того.

— Блин, жаль, что сеть не ловит, сейчас бы включил саундтрек из «Хоббита»…

— Стилински, что в приказе «молчать» тебе не понятно?

Конечно, Дерек был больше всех не в духе. Еще бы, его заставили делать что-то против его воли, подвергать стаю опасности, побывать в шкуре вампира. Вампиры и оборотни вообще не дружат, как понял Стайлз. Поэтому, он понимал излишнюю озлобленность Дерека и не лез под горячую руку.

— Прости, — вздохнул Стайлз, и закусил язык, чтобы не сболтнуть еще чего-нибудь, что плавает в мыслях.

Пока Дитон проводил устную часть своего обряда, Стайлз успел заметить, какая у Дерека горячая рука. Не то, чтобы раньше они не держались за руки… Просто Стайлз никогда не обращал внимания. А сейчас, держась за Дерека, такого горячего во всех смыслах Дерека, Стилински отчетливо понимал, какой сам он холодный. Но постепенно рука Дерека начала холоднеть и бледнеть, словно все от оборотня ускользает из тела Хейла, оставляя только то свое — человечное. Но всего секунда. Секунда, и холод стал распространяться быстрее, и вот рука Дерека уже ледяная. Как, собственно, и рука Стайлза.

Стайлз посмотрел на их сцепленные руки и ему казалось, что на них сейчас появится иней. Или тонкий слой льда, который сцепит их руки еще сильнее, так, что будет не оторвать друг от друга.

Но Дерек этого не замечал. И вообще, Стайлз заметил, что оборотни в прострации, ушли в себя.

Интересно, каково это — терять часть себя? 

Ответ на свой вопрос Стайлз получил, когда почувствовал холод по всему телу, и будто сквозняк прошел сквозь него, забирая все живое. Стало так холодно… и пусто.

Все звуки стали приглушенными, словно они на дне морском, а ноги ватными, еще чуть-чуть и вовсе подкосятся. И вот, Алан говорит последние слова, прилагая к ним больше чувств, чем к остальным прочитанным, и яркая вспышка вылетает из Неметона, озаряя темную опушку.

Всех сшибает с ног этот магический свет, и отбрасывает на пару метров от пенька.

Стайлз слышит шуршание листвы, чувствует легкое покалывание от удара, а после лежит, не шевелясь. Ощущения в теле… странные. Непривычные. Он моргает и смотрит в небо, и видит каждую звезду так четко, словно телескопы в глаза запихнули. И все листочки на деревьях в темноте, которые до этого, он вообще не мог разглядеть… сейчас Стайлз видит даже жилки на этих листочках. Он слышит, как ровно бьется сердце Алана в паре метрах. Он чувствует мятную жвачку в своем кармане!

Другие рядом начинают издавать звуки, побольше части недовольные и напоминающие собачий скул… только совсем не собачий. А Стайлз улыбается. Возможно, это не так плохо, как он себе представлял.

— Это кошмарно, надеюсь, неделя пройдет быстро, — ворчит Айзек, поднимаясь на ноги, чуть пошатываясь.

— Хах… — Стайлз рывком садится, шурша листьями, пара листьев остались у него в волосах, но подросток этого не замечает, — это ахринено! — вскрикивает он, заставляя других поморщиться.

— Стилински, что я говорил?

— Хе-хе… замолчать?

[среда, лес]

Быть вампиром оказалось не так уж ужасно, как считали оборотни. Да, непривычно, да, волк внутри не подсказывает, что тебе делать — на уровне инсктинтов. Но… силы у вампиров сильнее, чем у оборотней, стоит отметить. Зрение и слух, в основном, а вот обоняние — слабее, но все равно лучше, чем у людей во многом. Физические силы примерно остались такими же, но увеличилась скорость и ловкость. Айзек даже научился залезать на верхушки невысоких деревьев за несколько долей секунды. А Эрика не могла налюбоваться своими клыками, которые выглядели намного аккуратнее и сексуальнее, чем, когда она была оборотнем. Лидия и Эллисон оставались нейтральны к происходящему, потому что знали, что это все временное, и может послужить только… опытом? Скорее всего.

В целом, с новым обращением — все стали беспокойнее, не в эмоциональном плане, а в физическом. Оказалось, что вампирам хочется выплеснуть энергию даже больше, чем оборотням, отчего Дереку пришлось удвоить тренировки и немного их скорректировать. На тренировки приходилось ходить всем, включая Питера, раннее не имеющего к тренировкам никого отношения, и Стайлза. Лидия и Эллисон раньше были на тренировках стаи, но оттачивали лишь свои навыки.

Если Питер еще имел какое-то представление об тренировках, ибо, скорее всего, в детстве или юношестве его заставляли этим заниматься, то Стайлз был полным профан в этой теме. Да, он был на тренировках. Но за компанию, раз пять от силы, и то сидел где-нибудь неподалеку, пока другие ломали деревья или охотились друг за другом.

И сейчас Стайлзу было немного… эм, неуютно? Он будто вновь стал не частью стаи, а каким-то просто хорошим знакомым, помогающим с расследованиями иногда. Такой вот эффект «лишнего».

— Так, Эрика и Айзек на охоту, Бойд и Скотт тренируете атаку, Лидия и Эллисон на пробежку, — раздал указания Дерек, и все кивнули, не став ничего оспаривать хотя бы потому, что сами хотели чем-нибудь заняться, — а вы двое, — Дерек развернулся к Питеру и Стайлзу.

— Могу протереть бокалы в баре, — улыбнулся Питер, и Стайлз заметил клыки, которые Питер, почему-то, с момента обращения никогда не прятал. Никто не спрашивал почему, да и Стайлз не спешил это делать.

Дерек коротко вздохнул, больше для вида, потому что обратившись, оказалось, что вампиры — формально мертвые. Ну, живые, но сердце у них не бьются, пока не «прикажешь». Та же история с дыханием. Бетам пришлось учиться «дышать», чтобы в школе никто не обратил внимания на то, что грудь то ни у кого из их банды не вздымается.

— Может тебе кажется, что тренировки тебе не нужны, но посмотри на себя в зеркало. Ты же, как новообращенный, с инстинктами справиться не можешь. Стайлз даже лучше тебя с этим справляется.

— Что значит «даже»? — возмутился Стилински, скрещивая руки на груди.

— Хм, формально я и есть новообращенный, — еще зловеще улыбнулся Питер. — Во мне столько сил, Дерек, что даже прежний я позавидовал бы год назад мне сегодняшнему. Может, нам стоит пересмотреть должность вожака стаи?

Глаза Дерека медленно стали краснеть, темно-красные, почти бордовые цвета, словно дорогое вино, растекались по радужке глаза, и Стайлз заворожено смотрел на то, как глаза цвета зацветшего океана становятся цветом крови. И пугающе и маняще одновременно.

— Рискни, — угрозой на угрозу. У Хейлов так всегда?

Питер выжидал, молча смотря в ответ, но глаза его цвета не меняли. Стайлз понимал, что Питер чокнутый, и сейчас даже еще более чокнутый, чем раньше, и что для него это все развлечение. Наверное, любовь выводить Дерека из себя — это единственное схожее, что есть в Стайлзе и Питере.

— В следующий раз, — улыбнулся Питер и шагнул к Дереку, положив руку тому на плечо, — и спрячь клыки, племянничек.

Питер ушел в старый дом Хейлов, который стая медленно начала ремонтировать, чтобы в будущем туда перебраться.

Стайлз стоял все на том же месте, впервые за долгое время не зная, что сказать. Перекати поле в голове — вот что.

— Ладно, давай, — вдруг, как гром среди ясного дня, раздался голос Дерека, и тот уже пошел куда-то.

— Чего давать? Дерек?

— Нападай на меня, — Хейл остановился в шагах десяти от Стилински, — будем оттачивать твои навыки борьбы, раз уж ты теперь можешь за себя постоять.

— Хей знаешь, это, вроде, обидно, хмурая задница.

Но, тем не менее, Стайлз сделал пару шагов назад, для разгона, так сказать. Он видел вчера, как Айзек и Скотт делали это «оттачивание навыков», поэтому примерно знал, что будет делать сам. А еще знал, что лучше начинать неожиданно, если противник сильный, потому что Айзеку не повезло, когда он напал после слов «ладно, я нападаю». Неа, не лучший выбор техники боя, приятель.

Но Дерек так внимательно смотрел на него, весь такой готовый, что Стайлз сомневался, что у него вообще получится что-то сделать. Он стоял примерно в двенадцати шагов от Дерека, они смотрели друг другу в глаза — Дерек еще немного рассерженный из-за Питера и нацеленный на борьбу, и Стайлз, вроде вампир, а вроде олень, что сейчас потеряет сознание от волнения.

Прекрасная пара. Одна силовая категория, блин!

— Чего ты ждешь? Взглядом ты меня не испепелишь, — говорит Дерек.

Стайлз незаметно улыбается, когда у него в голове появляется какой-никакой план. Дерека один на один он точно не вывезет, но… если увести Дерека в лес, то, может быть. Дерек не такой быстрый и ловкий, а Стайлз не такой сильный. В лесу у Дерека меньше преимущества.

Но Стайлз знает, что Дереку нужна наживка.

Поэтому, он, как актер года, делает вид, что случайно замечает что-то среди деревьев, и пытается не улыбнуться, когда боковым зрением видит, как Дерек самую малость хмурится — насторожен. Клюнул.

— Что это там… — как бы себе говорит Стайлз, еще более всматриваясь в что-то там, в лесу. — Подождешь здесь, я сейчас?

И Стайлз убегает в лес прежде, чем Дерек успеет сказать «нет».

Стайлз слышит, как Дерек бежит следом, поэтому виляет, а потом запрыгивает на ветку ближайшего дерева. Дерек пробегает под этим деревом секундой позже, притормаживая чуть дальше, но Стайлз все еще видит Дерека прекрасно. Пока Дерек принюхивается, Стайлз снимает с себя кофту, — ту самую, любимую, что пропахла им насквозь, и оставляет ее на дереве, после чего бесшумно спрыгивает на землю и отбегает к другому дереву.

Дерек чувствует запах Стайлза и идет к дереву, где подростка уже нет. А после Дерек падает на землю лицом вниз, и Стайлз восседает у него на спине, торжественно смеясь.

Стилински наклоняется к уху Дерека, хотя знает, что тот услышит в любом случае, и пропевает:

— Как же ты мог забыть, что вампиры не пахнут, Дерек?

В следующую секунду Дерек переворачивает его, и теперь оказывается сверху. Его руки держат руки Стайлза у него над головой, и они снова смотрят друг другу в глаза. Дерек видит, как карие глаза Стайлза все еще улыбаются и искрятся от победы, а от блеклых солнечных лучей отливают янтарным, а не темно-коричневым.

— Это было нечестно, — говорит Дерек.

— Это была победа, — улыбается Стайлз. — А победителю полагается приз? А, Хмуроволк?

Стайлз облизывает свои губы, а в следующую секунду эти губы целует Дерек. Властно и мокро, как всегда. Но Стайлз практически готов замурчать от одного этого чувства эйфории внутри.

Когда они отстраняются друг от друга, то Стайлз понимает, что только что смог понять наглядно, каково это — ощущать кого-то тебе дорогого на другом уровне. Чувствовать не только его одеколон и морской шлейф от геля для душа, но и чувствовать все его прикосновения в сотню раз лучше, его запах от влажных волос, его температуру тела. Стайлз впервые пожалел, что он не был оборотнем, а был лишь человеком, лишенным всех этих супер рецепторов.

Стайлз слишком увлекся ощущениями, поэтому Дерек первый, ко слышит приближение кого-то к ним. И судя по скорости приближения — кого-то из стаи. Он поднимается на ноги, а после поднимает за руку и Стайлза. Как раз вовремя, потому что следующее, что видит Стайлз — это олененок и Эрика, выпрыгивающая следом за ним из кустов.

Все произошло так быстро, что Стайлз даже не сразу понял, и просто стоял, словно оказавшись в центре немой мизансцены. Он, Дерек и Эрика, чьи клыки прокусывают шею бедного оленя. Тот рыпается недолго, а после словно засыпает. И только два прокола на шее говорят о том, что с оленем что-то произошло, а не он просто прилег отдохнуть.

Эрика отстраняется от оленя, когда напивается кровью. В олене еще есть алая жидкость, но слишком малая часть, чтобы поддерживать жизнь в животном. Олень мертв, понимает Стайлз. И почему-то это вгоняет его в ступор. Он смотрит, как Эрика вытирает рукой следы крови со своего лица, размазывая все только больше, а после она неловко улыбается, смотря на Дерека, сверкая еще не втянувшимся клыками.

— Наверное, друид забыл предупредить нас о некоторых нюансах вампиризма, — говорит Эрика.

И Стайлз понимает. Понимает, что черт, нет ни одного фильма об вампирах, где вампир вегетарианец. Он влип.

Следующее, о чем думает Стайлз: как долго вампиры могут голодать?..

[пятница, после школы]

Когда звенит звонок, то в коридорах сразу набегает куча народа, все толкаются и спешат свалить быстрее домой. Вампиры-школьники не исключение. Стая собирается вместе возле школы, на стоянке, договорившись за ланчем (за которым ничего кроме воды не ели, хотя для вида набрали три подноса еды) о том, что вместе поедут на машине Лидии и Стайлза в магазин за провизией. Лофт был для всех вторым домом, а продукты там были — как в общежитии, общие и быстро заканчивались. Эллисон даже предложила подписывать каждому свои продукты, но позже все поняли, что это никому не выгодно и муторно.

Но… сейчас им не нужны продукты. Поэтому в этот раз они едут в магазин за бытовыми вещами, вроде новых подушек, потому что старые все «растерялись», как резинки, лампочки перегорели, туалетная бумага закончилась… В общем, такие бытовые вылазки были почти каждонедельные, и вампирообращение этого не изменило. Разве что продукты, минимум*, еще неделю им не понадобятся.

А почему еще целую неделю, хотя время вампиризма уже должно подходить к концу? Да потому, что никогда и не при каких условиях нельзя верить друиду, употребляющему в своей речи слово «примерно». Никогда. Стайлз вынес это правило из горького опыта в среду, прямо тогда, когда Эрика умертвила бедного олененка в лесу, и им пришлось ехать к Дитону, чтобы прояснять, какие еще нюансы он забыл озвучить. Стайлз предполагал, что поездка к ветеринару закончится неприятностями, но не знал, что такими…

[среда, ветеринарная клиника]

В салоне царила неприятная тишина, которая никакая магнитола мира не смогла бы разбавить радио-песнями. Дерек был за рулем своей крутой тачки, и Стайлз, конечно, сидел впереди — рядом с альфа-вампиром — и всеми рецепторами ощущал его напряженность. Хейл то и дело сжимал руль, а еще слишком неотрывно следил за дорогой. Стайлз, украдкой взглянув на Дерека, увидел, как напряжены его мышцы лица, и сжаты губы в плотную линию. От такого колючего ежевитого состояния Дерека Стайлз сам начинал потихоньку ощущать покалывания воображаемых иголок по всему телу.

— Знаешь, Хмуроволк, — начал подросток, пытаясь вырулить в нужное русло не очень веселую сложившуюся ситуацию, — от того, что Эрика умертвила оленя, она не стала кровососом… ну, навсегда, я имею в виду. То есть, я не говорю, что убивать животное — это в порядке вещей, но, понимаешь, не случилось ничего ужасного, и Алан тоже…

— Он должен был выражаться конкретнее, — прервал Дерек, — и меня не волнует олень. Меня волнует, что Алан ни слова не сказал про то, чего нам стоит ожидать.

Стайлз хмыкнул после слов альфы и развернулся к окну. Деревья так быстро мелькали, но подросток все равно успевал разглядеть каждый, начинающий желтеть, листок.

— А ты б согласился, если бы он прям все взял и рассказал?

Нет.

— Знаешь, это же всего на неделю, — снова начал Стайлз после паузы в разговоре, — не думаю, что за неделю ты… вы сможете стать кем-то другими. Может, эта «волчья сущность», или как там ее, пока уснула, но она не исчезла, Дерек, и не исчезнет. Если ты об этом беспокоишься…

Стайлз услышал тяжелый, но короткий и тихий вздох Дерека, а за окном закончился лес, и виднелась знакомая постройка из красного кирпича с белой табличкой «открыто» на стеклянных дверях.

— Пойдем, — сказал Дерек, и они оба вышли из машины.

Время уже было после полудня, но осеннее небо затянуло серыми тучами, и солнечные лучи совсем не пробивались сквозь них, отчего казалось, что сейчас начало вечера или ранее утро. Было бы неудивительно, если бы вскоре пошел дождь.

Дерек первый вошел в клинику. Колокольчик на дверях дал знать ветеринару, что к нему пришли, и поэтому он прервал свою работу и вышел к гостям. Не очень довольное выражение лица Дерека Хейла и тихий Стайлз, спрятавшийся где-то за спиной вампира, тут же насторожили друида.

— Что-то стряслось?

— Есть разговор, открой.

Алан неохотно, но открыл дверцы, нарушая магическую защиту от всех сверхъестественных существ.

***

Стайлз примостился, как попугайчик на жердочке, на пустом столе, сев на него, свесив ноги. Дерек и Алан разговаривали неподалеку у шкафчиков, и подростку было отлично слышно весь их диалог. А еще Стайлз слышал сердцебиение Дитона, и со скрываемым восхищением и интересом следил и понимал, где Алан волнуется, где пытается приврать. Возможно, расставаться со суперслухом будет немного грустно…

— Прости, Дерек, что я не уточнил все нюансы перед обрядом, — после недолгого обмена фразами, начал Дитон, — но это была вынужденная мера. Ты бы не согласился иначе. А принять участие в обряде могла только твоя стая, потому что в Бейкон Хиллс больше никто не знает про сверхъестественное, что здесь творится, да и не способен был бы забрать часть магии Неметона на время Шишуги.

— Ты был друидом моей семьи, — в противовес продолжил Дерек, — и я не припомню, чтобы ты осмелился хоть раз чего недоговорить моей матери. Ты не считаешься со мной?

— Нет, нет, Дерек, конечно, я отношусь к тебе не хуже, чем к Талии, — Алан защитно выставил руки перед собой, — но, как и сказал, я просто не мог поступить иначе.

И он не врал, понимает Стайлз. И Дерек, кажется, тоже понимает, и наконец сдается. Все равно, что уже сделано — не изменить. Пора бы понять уже давно на своем опыте.

— В следующий раз, я надеюсь, такого не будет.

— Если от этого не будет зависеть жизнь города, — улыбается Алан, и Дерек с заминкой, но, вздыхая, тоже улыбается. Но вот лицо Алана незаметно становится снова напряженным, и от него пахнет смятением и немного виной.

— И, раз уж вы сами пришли ко мне… Наверное, я еще должен предупредить об одном.

Тут Стайлз разворачивает голову к Алану и…

— На самом деле, я не знаю, как долго будет длится Шишуга, и сколько времени вам придется быть в образе вампиров.

Стайлз ругается вслух. И в этот раз от Дерека не слышится «заткнись».

[пятница, настоящее время, школьная стоянка]

В общем, быть вампиром придется, скорее всего, еще долго. И Стайлз вовсе не обрадовался этой новости, как Айзек и Скотт, которых все устраивало в вампирском образе. Стайлзу, как и Лидии, которой было непривычно быть в амплуа «сверхсилы», или Дереку, что не мог смириться с отсутствием своего внутреннего волка, доносило проблемы просто быть вампиром. Хотелось скорее вернуться к прежнему себе, и не иметь дополнительных забот, помимо стайных и школьных.

А особенно, Стайлз хотел поскорее избавиться от чувства голода, преследующего его еще с утра четверга. Если поначалу еще была надежда, что у вампиров есть привилегия — не хотеть есть подолгу, то эта надежда быстро рухнула. Оказалось, что хоть вампир, хоть человек, кушать хочется всегда. Только если ты человек — то проблем с пойти перекусить нет, а если ты вампир — то будь добр, имей диету. Кровавую, чтоб его, диету.

Собственно, голодание Стайлза было оправдано. Он не мог в образе человека есть животных, а в образе вампира пить их кровь за милую душу. Это был не принцип. Это была просто часть Стайлза, которую он не особо оглашал, — он просто не ел животных. И ему было неприятно, как минимум, представлять, как его клыки вонзаются в живую плоть, а по его горлу бежит чужая теплая кровь. Это было… фу. Неправильно, мерзко, и вообще Стайлз старался не думать об этом.

Но, если честно, раньше Стайлзу не приходилось голодать даже полные сутки. Он вообще был тем самым человеком, что вечно что-то жует. И сейчас сидеть на одной воде и питаться воздухом — было, пожалуй, испытанием года для него.

Стая подходит к машинам Лидии и Стайлза, ведя общую беседу о чем-то. Но Стайлз плетется за ними и не улавливает сути, поэтому, ничего не говорит. Это никто не замечает, и даже Скотт в самый бурный момент хлопает его по спине — отчего Стайлз чуть не спотыкается и не падает — и спрашивает «верно, дружище?».

Стайлз улыбается и отвечает положительно, хотя понятие не имеет, с чем соглашается. Но Скотт улыбается, и Лидия недовольно отворачивается, доставая ключи от машины из сумочки.

Айзек посмеивается, когда единогласно решается, что «Ромовый дневник» не так хорош, как считает Лидия, но останавливается, когда замечает на свету, насколько бледный Стайлз. Нет, в данном положении, они все сейчас словно с белизной постиранные, но… кожа Стайлза практически, как лист бумаги, и это настораживает. Может, поэтому, в школе сегодня на них так часто оборачивались, когда они проходили все вместе по коридору?..

— Ладно, со мной поедет Эллисон и Эрика, — говорит Лидия, открывая дверь, — а вам, удачи добраться до магазина к закату.

Рыжеволосая садится в машину, и Скотт начинает говорить, когда Лидия, кажется, больше не обращает на них внимания:

— В этом фильме, кроме смазливых актеров, ничего нет… Чего Лидия так взъелась.

Тут окно с водительского сидения опускается, и Лидия, положив руки на руль, отвечает:

— Возможно, если бы не у всех парней эмоциональный диапазон был, как у спички, то ты смог бы понять, но… — она смотрит свысока, хотя и сидит в низком авто, — все парни дебилы.

Парни молчат, и Стайлз теперь примерно понимает, о чем спрашивал Скотт, но менять решение уже слишком поздно, наверное.

А Лидия уже выезжает вместе с Эллисон и Эрикой со стоянки.

Стайлз снова зависает, когда парни уже садятся в его машину (он разве давал Скотту ключи от своего джипа?) и кричат его. Отмерев, подросток идет к своей машине и садится на заднее сидение, кивая, когда Скотт снова что-то спрашивает… И вот, джип Стайлза следом выезжает со школьной стоянки на главную дорогу.

***

Они приезжают к одному из больших магазинов, что есть в Бейкон Хиллс, через минут десять, припарковываясь рядом на дорожке из гравия. Магазин небольшой, в один этаж, но включает в себя несколько секций, состоящих из продуктов, строительных материалов и бытовых вещиц. Некое местечко, где «можно найти все». Магазин не новый, несколько раз ремонтированный, но самый эффектный в их небольшом городке, по крайней мере, на окраине города.

Стайлз слышит, как двигатель замолкает, и понимает, что они куда-то приехали. Он смотрит через кресла передних сидений и лобовое стекло, и, словно через призму пыли, видит вывеску «универмага». Он догадывается, зачем они здесь, отчего становится более спокойнее. Просто недельная закупка. Но потом он чувствует острое желание — жажду — и в его из ниоткуда появляется картинка кровавой тушки курицы, красиво упакованной в полителен, и ему снова становится плохо.

Стайлз гонит неприятные картинки из головы, сглатывая неприятную горечь, когда ему кажется, что он чувствует вкус холодной куриной кожи во рту и кровь, текущую по его горлу.

— Эй, Стайлз?

Чья-то рука ложится ему на плечо, и Стайлз поднимает голову. Айзек открыл дверь с его стороны и теперь стоит рядом, переняв от Скотта его щенячий взгляд.

— Тебе плохо? — спрашивает снова Лейхи.

— Эй, идете? — кричит Скотт уже у входа, кажется, не замечая заминки друзей у машины. Стайлз замечает, что его лучший друг буквально подскакивает на месте и все что-то высматривает в магазине через приоткрытые двери.

— Иди, мы догоним! — отвечает Айзек, и Скотт исчезает через секунду.

— Ну, пошли догонять, — через пару секунд говорит Стайлз, пока Айзек не успел начать задавать новые вопросы, и поворачивается, вылезия из машины.

Айзек неловко, но молча смотрит, как Стайлз выпрямляется и поправляет задравшуюся толстовку. Стилински смотрит в глаза Лейхи.

— Я просто не привык к этому, окей? — оправдывается Стайлз, — быть суперменом на деле утомительно.

Айзек принимает эту ложь, потому что не может узнать, лжет друг или нет, но все равно ставит себе мысленно галочку напротив «следить за Стайлзом». А после следует за ним в магазин.

***

Пока они бродят по магазину, Айзек пользуется моментом, когда остается с Эрикой наедине. Она стоит в отделе косметики и выбирает самый яркий красный лак среди красных. Подходя ближе и даже чуть наклонившись, Айзек говорит негромко:

— Ты не чувствуешь от Стайлза не пахнет чем-то?

— А чем должно пахнуть об Бэтмена? — хмурится Эрика, косо и настороженно смотря на бету, и ставит лак обратно. Слишком отливает оранжевым на свету.

— Ну… — Айзек смотрит мимо Эрики, через стеллажи, где вдалеке ходит по другим отделам остальная часть стаи вместе со Стайлзом, — от него ничем не пахнет. Ни намека на животный запах. Я просто подумал, что ни разу не видел, чтобы Стайлз убивал животное на тренировке…

Эрика теперь разворачивается, и тоже смотрит на Стайлза. Она принюхивается. Но запахи от продуктов, других покупателей смешиваются, и уловить запах от Стайлза трудно. Но Эрика чувствует слабые запахи крови от других членов стаи. Но не от Стайлза.

— Ты спрашивал его?

— Нет, но не думаю, что он будет говорить, — отвечает Айзек, а потом добавляет, — как думаешь, почему?

— Не знаю, надо сказать Дереку.

[суббота, у сгоревшего дома]

Утром, когда первая тренировка закончилась, и все, кроме Дерека и Стайлза разошлись, альфа остановил подростка. Стайлз почувствовал крепкую, почти болезненную хватку, и остановился, смотря на Дерека. У того были нахмурены брови и сжаты челюсти. А радужка совсем немного отливала красным, даже больше блеклым коричневым .

— Что не так, Хмуроволк?

— Ты сегодня на тренировке был словно мертвый…

Стайлз хмыкнул, но Дерек продолжил настойчивее:

— Хотя на первой носился так, что даже Айзек не поспевал. И кожа у тебя, — Дерек развернул оголенное запястье Стайлза, поднимая его руку, — словно у трупа. Что происходит?

Стайлз выдернул руку, снова хмыкая и делая шаг назад.

— У тебя гипервнимательность развилась, Дерек? Перестань печься обо мне, словно я ребенок. Со мной все хорошо. Я полон сил!..

Стайлз моргает, прикрывая глаза, а в следующую секунду оказывается на лопатках, с нависшим сверху Дереком. И масса его тела давит, словно под горой, и воздух вышибает из легких, словно под проезжающий рядом поезд.

— Я так не думаю.

Дерек держит Стайлза и принюхивается. И не чувствует ни-че-го. Даже одежда Стайлза сейчас кажется не его, и пахнет лишь лавандовым стиральным порошком.

— Что это, новый способ самоубийства? Тебе совсем заняться нечем?

Стайлз кряхтит, пытаясь освободиться.

— Говорил мне, что я не потерял часть себя, как перестал чувствовать волка, а сам перестал чувствовать себя собой? И никому собой голову забивать снова не хотел? Что, Стайлз? Что такого случилось, что ты решил, что умереть с голоду — это прекрасная идея?..

От Дерека пошла такая волна горести и скорби, обиды и любви в одно время, что Стайлз чуть не задохнулся, и его глаза намокли от поступающих слез. Он только что понял, какой идиот, что не рассказал Дереку раньше и заставил волноваться и строить какие-то немыслимые теории…

Стайлз улыбается, практически плача, а Дерек смотрит на него непонимающе, и все бурлящие эмоции выражаются на этом неэмоциональном лице с двухдневной щетиной.

— Выгляди, как смертник, и другие будут считать тебя им, — посмеивается Стайлз. — Боже, Дерек, не записывай меня в ряды самоубийц, пожалуйста. Я планирую прожить, как минимум, до семидесяти.

— Как тогда понимать твою голодовку?

— Так, что я не собираюсь убивать, калечить, терроризировать бедных животных, Дерек! Что они вам сделали?..

— Что?

Стайлз вздыхает:

— Ты когда-нибудь видел вампира-вегетарианца?

Стайлз смотрит в глаза Дерека и сам отвечает:

— Он перед тобой, привет. А теперь отпусти меня, пожалуйста, мне, правда, очень неудобно…

[следующий день, лофт]

После разговора «по душам» Дерек со Стайлзом снова поехали к Дитону. Был некий флешбек в этой напряженной и молчаливой поездке. Но Дерек был упрям, и сразу после сцены на поляне, заявил, что сейчас же они узнают у Дитона, чем можно заменить кровь. Но… ладно, заменить кровь? Стайлз уже тогда в машине знал, что вряд ли у Алана найдется какая-то таблеточка «кровезаменитель».

Так что, когда они вышли от Дитона, Дерек молча забрал Стайлза к себе.

И это пугало Стайлза. Молчание, напряжение. А еще было совсем непонятно, что у Дерека на уме. И что он задумал.

Стайлз знал только, что в лофте кроме них никого нет, и что он сегодня ночует здесь с Дереком. Один на один. Медленно, но что-то начало складываться к голове Стайлза, и он был одновременно рад и нет этому.

Но он был определенно рад проснуться вместе с Дереком утром, и больше не чувствовать себя умирающим, голодным вампиром.

— Доброе утро, — раздался немного хриплый, но от этого более сексуальный, голос Дерек над ухом Стайлза.

Улыбнувшись, Стайлз развернулся, потянувшись к губам Дерека. И, быстро поцеловав того, обратил свое внимание на окно, где уже во всю светило солнце.

— Который час?..

— Полдень. Я не стал тебя будить.

— Как мило… — снова улыбнулся Стайлз, а потом обратил внимания на красные следы на шее Дерека, и коснулся их пальцами. Дерек положил свою ладонь поверх руки Стайлза. — Это я тебя?

— Ну, тебе же животных жалко, — Дерек тепло смотрел на Стайлза, — я не мог просто ждать, пока ты превратился бы в мумию.

— Хочешь сказать, ты не животное? — Стайлз сел, начав тянуть одеяло на себя, — точно дикий волк. По крайней мере, ночью было не отличить от него…

Стайлз засмеялся, все же стащив одеяло, и бодро вскочив на ноги. Он добежал до двери, и, остановившись в дверном проеме, развернулся к искусанному, голому и вкусному мужчине на кровати.

— До душа дойти сможешь, или бурная ночь отняла все силы?

Подушка ударилась об дверь, и Стайлз пропал, а его смех доносился из коридора.

И все же, не случилось побывать ни одному вампиру вегетарианцем, но…

Не случилось побывать и Стайлзу убийцей.


End file.
